vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayuki Kurobane
Summary Sayuki Kurobane (黒羽 紗雪 Kurobane Sayuki) is a heroine of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. She only speaks when necessary, but when she does her messages are direct and to the point. She deals with family matters differently, however, showing her soft side easily to the point that most characters are taken aback. In addition, she also has a brother complex towards her brother, Reiji Yoshino. She views Reiji as her most important family and would go to any extend to protect him, to the point that she takes things too seriously at times. On the contrary, however, she is on bad terms with Momiji Satomura due to Momiji's attempt to kill Reiji early in the story. As the story progressed, Momiji developed a more condescending attitude towards her, but Sayuki still stayed on high alert around Momiji. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with Weiss Schwarz, possibly at least 7-B with Sturm Kreuz | 5-B with Skoll and Hati, at least 5-B with Line Weiss Strahl, 4-C with Overload Weiss Schwarz | Low 2-C Name: Sayuki Kurobane Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recover from fatal injuries), Magic, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled marksmanship, Homing Attack (Her bullets can change their course to follow the sounds her opponent makes and will infinitely track them until they hit them) | Can track individuals across an infinite distance and reach her opponent via Skoll and Hati, Immortality Negation and limited-Existence Erasure (Lindrum can sever the existence of Immortal beings and stop them from resurrecting themselves), limited-Power Nullification (any attack made against Lindrum by the immortal target will get nullified) Attack Potency: Unknown with normal bullets (Sayuki's bullets are often described as weaker than regular bullets, however, Sayuki can make them stronger by pouring more magical energy into them), at least Wall level with Weiss Schwarz (was able to deal severe damage to Ayane and Momiji), possibly at least City level with Sturm Kreuz (Creates hundreds of magical attacks and each one of them have the power of a meteor, which should make the technique at least this strong) | Planet level with Skoll and Hati (Manages to hurt Odin, who could casually tank Reiji's Fenris Wolf without a single scratch), at least Planet level with Line Weiss Strahl (The damage that this technique dealt to Odin was so severe that it caused him to recieve mental trauma, a feat that none of the mythic class attacks, even Ryuichi's Thor Hammer Full Access, was able to accomplish), Star level with Overload Weiss Schwarz (Stated to be able to destroy both the sun and moon at the same time), Overload Weiss Schwarz ignores conventional durability of immortal beings and erases them from existence | Universe level+ (Defeated Odin and became the Ragnarok victor of her world. Perfomed Fortissimom, the ultimate magic, to merge her timeline with Loki's timeline into a single timeline) Speed: FTL reaction and combat speed (Was able to reacts to Momiji's Judgement, which is 7 times faster than light. Faster than Ayane's Stringload that can easily intercept Ryuichi's Thorhammer Full Access which is 9 times faster than light ) Higher using Flugel Blitz (become faster than Momiji's Judgement, but only for a short moment) | Same as the previous key, Infinite Travel Speed with Alsviðr (Alsvior can track down anyone who is infinitely far away, then it ignores the concept of distance to approach them and land hits on them) | Unknown, likely the same as before Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown, likely the same as before Striking Strength: Superhuman | Planet Class (Hurt Odin with a kick) | Unknown, likely the same as before Durability: Wall level (Can tank Kengo's attacks which can easily break through a wall) | Galaxy level (Tanked Odin's Bolverkr, which can destroy a galaxy) | Unknown, likely the same as before Stamina: Very high (can fight for a long period of time without losing much stamina) Range: A dozen Meters. Infinite with Skoll and Hati (Skoll and Hati can track down the opponents who are infinitely far away and ignores the concept of distance to approaches and hit them) Standard Equipment: *'Achimedes and Utamaru:' Sayuki’s 2 handguns that use the user’s magical energy as bullets. Although they are stated to be weaker than normal ordinary bullets, Sayuki can make the bullets stronger by pouring more magical energy into the 2 guns, *'Skoll and Hati:' Sayuki’s 2 leg armors which borrow their names from the 2 Norse mythological wolves that have the ability to track the enemies who are infinitely far away and then transcend the concept of space to hit them. *'Lindrum:' The combination of Sayuki’s weapons and her Second Access. It manifests as a single handgun that has the power to erases the existence of any target it hit, even the sun and moon. Intelligence: ''' Above Average (Experienced fighter and strategist. has learned about martial art and magic when she was little and survives on the battlefield for many years) '''Weaknesses: Her Sturm Kreuz takes a lot of time to prepare. If her Magical weapon is destroyed, she will be erased from the existence. | Lindrum's abilities can only work against immortal beings and attacks that come from them. Notable Attack/Techniques: Fortissimo-sayuki-battle-mode.png|Weiss Schwarz Fortissimo-sturm-kreuz.png|Sturm Kreuz Fortissimo-leg-weapons.png|Alsviðr Fortissimo-true-form.png|Overload Weiss Schwarz Fluegel Blizt: Sayuki focuses magical energy in her body and unleashes it all at once to creates a distortion in time-space to greatly increase her speed to the point she surpasses the speed of light, although it only lasts for a short time. Weiss Schwarz: Sayuki’s main offensive rune. She focuses the mana into her two guns and fires them at her opponent. The 2 bullets then recognize their target’s sound and chase them infinitely until they hit them. Even the smallest sound like a heartbeat will become the beacon for these 2 bullets to follow, making it a technique that is incredibly hard to avoid Sturm-Kreuz: Sayuki’s last resort rune. This technique is done through 3 states. First, Sayuki fires a huge amount of bullet into the air, then said bullets enter a state called Einhalt (stop) where they would stop in mid-air, flow to the sky, and hide in the environment. And then in the final state, Razen (release), Sayuki let all of the bullets that she has been prepared rain down at the opponent, the destruction of this technique was compared to a meteor storm. Although it’s destructive power is nowhere compared to the mythic class magics, Sturm-Kreuz is still strong enough to destroy the opponent’s magical weapon, and since it’s a wide-range attack, it leaves the opponent nowhere to hide from the barrage of the myriad number of bullets. Alsvior: After acquired Skoll and Hati, Sayuki gained the ability to track beyond space. Even if the opponent is infinitely far away, Skoll and Hati can still track them down and transcend the conceptual spaces to land a hit on them. Line Weiss Strahl: One of Sayuki’s strongest technique and also the combination of all of her previous offensive techniques. First, she fires Weiss Schwarz at her opponents, then attacks them with the bullet barrage of Sturm-Kreuz and finally finishes them off with the kicks of Skoll and Hati. The destruction of this combination was so devastating that it annihilated Odin’s body and even though Odin was regenerated right after, the damage inflicted from Line Weiss Strahl had left him a mental trauma, a feat that none of the Mythic Class Magics can do. Overload Weiss Schwarz: After Loki restores Sayuki’s gemstone back to its original form, all of Sayuki’s magical weapons combined into a single one-handed gun called Lindrum. The shot fired by this gun is said to be able to destroy both the sun and moon at the same time, and it is capable of destroying any immortality and erases them from existence. Even Odin’s conceptual immortality is useless against it. And every attempt to stop the attack made by the immortal target will be nullified. Overload Weiss Schwarz’s existence erasure and nullification abilities, however, can only work against immortal beings. Key: Base | End of Ragnarok (Sayuki route) | Post-Ragnarok Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2